This invention relates to methyl-thio-2-methyl-2-pentenoate derivatives which are defined according to one of the structures: ##STR3## (representative of cis and/or trans isomers) wherein the wavy lines represent moieties juxtaposed around the carbon-carbon double bond, and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products or toothpastes.
Artificial flavoring agents for foodstuffs have received increasing attention in recent years. In many areas, such food flavoring agents have been preferred over natural flavoring agents at least in part due to their diminished cost and their reproducible flavor qualities. For example, natural food flavoring agents such as extracts, concentrates and the like are often subject to wide variations due to changes in the quality, type and treatment of the raw material. Such variations can be reflected in the end product and result in unfavorable flavor characteristics in said end product. Additionally, the presence of the natural product in the ultimate food may be undesirable because of increased tendency to spoil. This is particularly troublesome in food and food uses where such products as dips, soups, chips, sausages, gravies and the like are apt to be stored prior to use.
The fundamental problem in creating artificial flavor agents is that the artificial flavor to be achieved be as natural as possible. This generally proves to be a difficult task since the mechanism for flavor development in many foods is not completely known. This is noticeable in products having cocoa, chocolate, liver, ripe fruit and strawberry flavor characteristics.
Reproduction of cheesy, surface ripened cheese-like, cocoa powder-like, liver-like and fruity flavor and aroma nuances have been the subject of long and continuing searches by those engaged in the production of foodstuffs and beverages. Thus, severe shortages of food in many parts of the world has given rise to the development of previously unused sources of protein which are unpalatable. Accordingly, the need has arisen for the use of flavoring materials having such aroma and taste nuances which will make such sources of protein palatable to human sensory organs.
Thioesters in particular are well known for use in flavoring of foodstuffs. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,370 discloses compounds having the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl or alkenyl, for example, allyl thiopropionate having the structure: ##STR5## are disclosed as being useful for meaty flavors.
Unsaturated alkenoic acid esters (containing the oxygen rather than the sulfur atom) are also known in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of strawberry flavored foodstuffs, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,293, for example, the compound having the structure: ##STR6## and corresponding trans isomers and mixtures of same having a high "cis" isomer content. Nothing in the prior art discloses the novel compounds of our invention, the methyl-thio-2-methyl-2-pentenoates of our invention or the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous organoleptic uses of same.